The Real Way
by onetwothreefourfivesix
Summary: Bella finally decides that Jacob is the one who she wants to be with, she breaks it off with edward and tells jake about her true feelings towards him. But are all the obstacles and troubles of jakes life too much for her. Did she make the right decision?


**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review! Enjoy!**

**The Real Way**

I sat on my edge of my bed just thinking about what had just happened, millions of thoughts were running through my mind. What if I had been too mean to Edward? Was his heart too fragile for the words I just spoke to him? His face was full of emotion, of hurt. I tear rolled down my cheek remembering the conversation

" I'm so sorry Edward, its just we've grown older, well I have… We've grown apart and my feelings for you have disappeared"

"Bell.." I cut him off, before he could even say a word.

" Don't get me wrong Edward, I still love you no matter what, just not enough to be _in_ love with you, it's just,"

" Its just what Bella? That your fallen in love with a mutt!"

" Don't get me started Edward," I warned him.

"Bella, love, why would you leave me for him? I can give you everything and he can give you nothing! He doesn't deserve you! I do!"

"Edward nothing you will do or say will change my mind"

" I don't believe you Bella, your just stressed and upset from this week, your just confused about you feelings."

"I'm not, I've been thinking about this for about a month and now I've actually been strong enough to confront you and tell you the truth. I'm leaving you for Jacob."

"Bella, look straight in my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore"

"I don't love you as much as I used to," hurt spread across his face like a disease.

"You'll regret this, all he'll do is mistreat you!" and with that he was gone.

I had never seen Edward so emotional. I'd never planned to hurt him, I just thought he would except my wishes and let me go and be with Jacob. But what was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't just let me go, he loved me too much, but I knew what I was doing was the right thing. Being in a loveless relationship is wrong.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Come in," I yelled just as Charlie popped his head into my room.

"Just wanted to check in and see if you're alright, I heard a bit of yelling from downstairs."

"Yeah dad, everything is fine I just broke up with Edward." I whispered as I wiped a tear from my chin.

"Ohh, well I guess I'll just give you some space and also I ordered a pizza, it's in the kitchen, come and get some if you want," he closed the door quietly and left me to be alone.

I grabbed my phone up from my desk and checked the time, it was only 7:12, I still had time to go see Jake and tell him my decision. I picked myself off from my bed and went straight to my wardrobe. I suspected it to be cold down at the rez at this time of night so I rugged up with I nice warm jumper and put on a scarf and gloves. I quickly ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I was done I raced down the stairs and grabbed my keys.

"Bye, dad I'm just going to see Jake, I'll be back later," but before he could answer back I was already out the door and walking to my beloved truck. I hopped in without tripping, which I was quite amazed at and started the engine. The ride to La Push felt longer then normal, all I could think about was what I was going to say to him. Who knew haw hard it was to say I love you to someone?

Soon I reached the very familiar red house by the beach. I still hadn't figured out what to say to Jake, I was just hoping it would all come to mind when I saw him. I parked the truck and walked over to the front door while still thinking of things to say. I knocked on the door, I was so nervous, I felt sick in my stomach just thinking of Jacob rejecting me because I had already hurt him so much. All of a sudden a beautiful girl opened the door.

"Hello" she said sweetly. Oh no I thought to myself, was I too late? …

"Bella! Is that you?" Who was this person and how did she know my name! She must have realized my confusion on my face because she began to talk again. "It's Rachel, You know Jacobs older sister?"

"Oh! You look so different, I hardly even recognized you!"

"Speak for yourself! You've grown up so much" she said as she eyed me up and down.

"Rach! Who's at the door?" shouted Jake.

"Its Bella!"

"Bella?" Jake questioned

"What don't you think I know what she looks like?" she shouted back.

Jake appeared at the door, "No, im just surprised to see her" he explained as he looked at Rachel. He turned towards me and began to talk "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" Geez we need to talk? Why couldn't I think of something better than that?

"Umm, sure. Walk on the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said Before Jake could even walk out the door.

I fiddled with my thumbs as we walked down the dirt path towards the beach. I was glad that I decided to wear my warmer clothes because a cool breeze began to come off from the sea. We had walked for five minutes in silence until Jake halted to a stop just by where the water slightly touched our feet. He turned his body around until he was standing right in front of me.

Jake was the first to talk. "Won't you get into trouble being with me?"

"What do you mean exactly by that?"

"Well you know by Edward."

"Errr, Edward and I broke up."

"Edward and broke up in the same sentence! I'm surprised!"

"Hey!" I said as I playfully slapped him on the arm. "This is serious!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm in serious mode now!"

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise"

" Okay. Jake, do you believe in second chances?" He took my hands and entwined them with his and looked straight into my eyes.

"I believe in love," and with that space between us had closed and our lips met. His lips were warm unlike the coldness I was used too and instead of my lips molding against his they molded together. I Hadn't been happy like this in a long time. I didn't need to control myself, just incase he lost control. There were no limits, no rules. The kiss was so perfect that is until Jake pulled away.

"Hey! No fair!" I whined.

"You do realize I need to breathe?"

"Maybe.. But, but it was so amazing," I said as I stared down at my fingers.

"Not as amazing as you." He declared as he placed both of his hands onto my cheeks and leaned back down towards my lips to kiss me again.

Thanks for reading, as I said this is my first fanfic and I would love for some feedback, please review after you have read, even if its bad and I will continue to write


End file.
